The applicant did not provide a description. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Although most people are capable of limiting alcohol use for recreational purposes, others tend to drink in an excessive and uncontrolled fashion. In addition, these individuals often drink to alleviate aversive conditions associated with alcohol withdrawal (such as anxiety or depression), and are therefore described as being dependent on alcohol. This research aims to understand the neural mechanisms of alcohol dependence and to facilitate the development of new medications that target excessive drinking in dependent individuals.